The invention concerns particularly the technical industry for attachment and fastening devices similar to the type used for luggage elastic, rubber shock absorbers, chest expanders . . . (sometimes hereinafter referred to as elastic cord.
There are different versions of elastic shock cords and similar devices for attachment, fastening, or hanging from an elastic cable that has at least one extremity connected to an instrument type hook.
An example is the elastic shock cord in which the cable extremities are simply equipped with a ring that has been crimped, whose extremities are thereafter lodged into the shaft of the hook.
Under another version, the hook-end extremity forms a ring crimped on the extremity of the cable, which all together can ultimately be covered with a suitable plastic material.
While these types of popular elastic cords are often times satisfactory, they nonetheless do not exhibit a considerable resistance to traction. Indeed, when there is more than 66-132 pounds (30 to 60 kilograms) of traction, either the hook opens because it is made of ordinary steel, or the connector cable-ring or cable-hook breaks.
In order to improve the quality of these elastic cords, I thought about placing a buckle at the extremities of the cable, and crimping the ring or the hook-end extremity behind this buckle. In this manner, the increased traction strength, if substantial, would be enough to specifically comply with the new security standards, for example in the areas of methods of holding cart merchandise or maintenance garage rack tools.
The attachment and fastening device, under the invention, is in accordance with these criteria in that it allows for traction effort in excess of 220 pounds (100 kilograms) in a cable composition that is similar to its predecessors.
One way to achieve these ends is that the attachment and fastening device includes a combination of a buckle on the cable extremity crimped with a metallic ring, a sturdy solid metallic hook fastened on the end to work with the buckle on the cable, and a covering of the entire crimped buckle and hook with a plastic material made of good mechanical elements.
Another way to increase the device's traction resistance is that the metallic hook is made of steel made of good mechanical elements that can undergo an appropriate surface treatment, or the hook can also be made with a flat plane or ovoid section, or the plastic covering material can even be of a reinforced resin.
Under the invention, we also tried to get a good handle on the attachment and fastening device, without the risk of fingers slipping under the traction strain. Therefore, the entire device is covered with and composed of ergonomical properties, and in particular by an enlargement where the hook begins which continues along its two large sides.
Those characteristics and others will emerge in the following description.